The Problem
by MistyMiracle
Summary: Something embarassing happens to light and he is wondering what L will do. Can't say much more, but first chapter is only a taste of the entire thing. Will be yaoi at end of 2nd chapter to the rest. UPDATES on all stories: www.karaswierdlife.
1. Chapter 1

"Kira." I looked up to find Ryuuzaki staring into the laptop currently sitting in front of his body, in the usual position of course, on the two person bed. Apparently, he was an insomniac, explaining the dark bags under his eyes. "Kira has taken two more victims."

"That's great, Ryuuzaki. Now go to sleep."

"By saying that Kira taking two more human lives is 'great', is Light-kun acknowledging the fact he is in fact-" I cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Don't even start. Being chained to you has worn me out. PLEASE let me get some sleep!"

Silence passed between us as I tried to fall asleep and Ryuuzaki typed away on that goddamn laptop. Today was the first day of being chained together, and it obviously wasn't going too well.

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

_Click._

_Tap tap tap._

The noise of the keys kept jerking me out of my sleep. I have been and always will be a light sleeper.

_Tap tap._

_Click tap tap tap tap tap._

Suddenly the tapping came to a halt. A few minutes passed, and as i was about to slip into unconsciousness when I heard a whisper.

"Light-kun." I ignored it. I assumed it was something or rather about the case.

"Light-kun. I know you are awake. I have a slight problem which requires your attention. I groaned.

"Whaaaat?" I mumbled groaning again.

"I require the facilities." Now that he mentioned it, I had the same problem, but I wasn't getting up now. And anyway, I wasn't going to 'do my buisiness' in front of him, nor did I want to watch him while he did his. "Because of the handcuffs, I am afraid you must come, too."

"No." I moaned.

"Yagami-kun, there is a 89% chance that this bed will become wet within the next five minutes if you don't get out of the bed, and a 100% chance that I will be forced to shove your face in it."

"Alright, alright, just shut up with the percents already, would you?" I hissed as I slowly worked my way out of the bed. As soon as I was standing upright, I felt the full extent of my need to urinate. I doubled over, realizing that I hadn't gone all day, due to the fact that I wanted to avoid this scenario.

"Shit" I muttered as every muscle in my body contracted as I tried to hold it in for as long as I could. It did no good, and I felt something warm trickling down my pants. "SHIT" I said, much louder this time. I felt the detective staring at me as the torture continued.

"It seems Yagami-kun has just peed his pants." L stated simply as it finally stopped. "Now, if we may proceed to the washroom…"

I absent-mindedly followed behind the bizarre man and wondered what he would do when he was done. He began to undo his zipper and I averted my eyes to the spot near the bed, and was sad to see that there was a large stain present. "Shit" I muttered for the third time that night.

_What was he going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Light-kun…"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" I could hear my voice shaking as I contemplated what the detective had in store for me now.

"Why didn't you inform me of your need to use the facilities?"

"Well I didn't actually… you see I didn't… I couldn't really… I… I didn't know that I had to…" I stumbled over my words. I never really thought that being chained to L would be that bad, I mean I somewhat thought it would be good.

"Light-kun, I'm 100% certain that's bullshit." L stated in a deadpan.

"…" I was flabberghasted to hear L, the great detective, utter a word that strong. It sounded like something I would say, just without the percents.

"Unless, of course, there is some problem you have that you have yet to inform me of, and in that case, I will get you medical attention for this problem."

"I have no medical problems, Ryuuzaki, but I really didn't and still don't feel like doing my business in front of you, or even in the same room as you, thank you very much. I thought I had a larger bladder than I actually do, apparently. And how are we supposed to take showers, anyway?"

"I regret to inform Light-kun that we will not be taking off the handcuffs for more than five seconds and that will only be to remove shirts. Now please change your pants and clean up the mess, it's starting to smell a little weird in here."

I let out a sigh and proceeded to change my pants, throwing the occasional glance in Ryuuzaki's general direction to give myself some reassurance that I was not being watched. After I had put on an old pair of shorts I pulled Ryuuzaki over to the cabinet under the sink to look for cleaning supplies and a rag. When I retrieved the items I ran some water in the sink and held the rag under the cool water flowing from the nozzle. Ryuuzaki looked on in scilence.

After thoroughly cleaning the wet spot on the rug I proceeded to check the clock which read 3:33 a.m. I threw the cleaning supplies back into the cupboard and returned to the bed, Ryuuzaki following. I slid into bed yawning, and Ryuuzaki returned to his laptop. This time, I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Later that morning I awoke to a loud thump almost immediately followed by a frightened gasp. I looked over to see only a tuft of raven colored hair sticking up from the other end of the bed. Somehow, L had managed to fall off of the bed.

"Are you alright, Ryuuzaki?" I inquired.

"Uh, yes, but you really need to stop moving in your sleep." He replied.

…_Shit. _I thought. _Wait, since when do I move in my sleep?_

"I… move in my sleep?"

L sighed. "Yes. You turned and thrashed around so much that I had to put down the laptop because you would have made me drop it. I was at the edge of the bed to stay out of your way when you decided to start talking. You… said some… interesting things."

My heart started beating faster as I had only one thing I wanted to hide, and that was the way I felt about Ryuuzaki, because I think I love him!


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm… so what did I say in my sleep?" I asked the detective nervously.

"Many things, but the most interesting being-"

"Liiiiiiiiiiight!" A sudden shriek of joy interrupted whatever Ryuuzaki was going to say as Misa pounded on the door to their room.

"Uh, just a second, Misa, Ryuuzaki's not dressed yet."

"Light-kun, I feel I should inform you that you are not dressed either…" Ryuuzaki said quietly.

"Yes, but if I had said that then Misa would have kicked the door in." I replied.

"…I see."

We got dressed, Ryuuzaki only undoing the handcuff for only five seconds as previously determined, and Misa stood outside the door the whole time, humming some stupid song about love and bugs. When we were both thoroughly clothed, we opened the door and Misa immediately pounced on my chest, landing me on the floor, and causing Ryuuzaki to stumble backwards against the wall.

"Light, you smell weird, but that's ok! Because Misa doesn't care about that, Misa only cares that Light is hers!"

"Now that you mention it, Miss Amane, I think we could both do with a shower." Ryuuzaki said with a slight smirk on his face. I'm pretty sure I was extremely pale at that point, and I felt a little nauseous at the thought of what the shower would bring.

"Ok, see you later then, Light! I'll tell the task force downstairs that you'll be a little late!" And with that she slammed the door and ran out of the suite.

"10 bucks says it's her time of the month." I stated dully. I was still feeling nauseated because now I had to take a shower with Ryuuzaki. I was starting to question his sexuality, and weather this was a good thing or not, but at any rate I still didn't want to be naked in a shower with Ryuuzaki. There was no way in hell I was getting in that shower. But somehow, five minutes later I was standing in front of the shower, trying to reason with Ryuuzaki as to why this was a bad idea.

"Why can't we just keep the handcuffs on but one person in the shower at a time?"

"Because it would be very uncomfortable for both parties and the whole reason I am putting up with this charade is so I can watch you to make sure you are not Kira."

"So watching me in the shower doesn't strike you as an invasion of privacy?"

"I am truly sorry, Light-kun, but this is how it has to be. Now take off your pants."

That last phrase did it for me. I felt my stomach roll with tension and I made a mad dash for the toilet. I crouched down in an akward position and began heaving into it. After about one full minute I started to dry heave and I tried to calm myself down. Eventually I stopped and leaned back against the wall near the toilet.

"I think Light-kun should go see our medical professional upstairs. Right now."


	4. Chapter 4

"N-no," I panted. "I'm… fine."

"Light-kun…"

"Ryuuzaki I'm FINE. It was just a bit of food poisoning." I knew it wasn't true, but it would get the detective off my back.

"I don't think so, Light-kun. Now come, I do not wish to use force."

I was not able respond to that due to the sudden pain in my stomach. I instinctively moved toward the toilet, but it was a false alarm. Maybe Ryuuzaki was right and I was actually sick.

"Alright." I caved in. Ryuuzaki pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes. Yes. No, I don't think he can walk. Yes, he just threw up. No. Room 143. Alright, thank you. Bye." He hung up the phone. "They'll be here in about a minute."

"We… we have a medical facility in the building? And won't they see your face?"

"Yes, Light-kun, it's for emergencies, and they are sworn to secrecy. They don't know my name, so I'll be fine."

My stomach rolled again and I began to vomit. I didn't think I had more in there, but apparently I did, because I could plainly see it floating in the toilet. I heard some racket in the front of the suite, indicating that the doctors were here.

"In here!" Someone yelled.

Some men with a gurney came to the bathroom doorway and I was still vomiting. Ryuuzaki thrust a trash can near me and I switched to spewing in that. Someone helped me onto the gurney and I sat and puked. I finished just as I was being wheeled out of the suite. I passed out a few seconds later.

I awoke in a large white room.

"Light-kun is awake." A voice stated in a monotone.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked the detective.

"You are in the buildings medical facility on the 30th floor."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have a fever of 102 degrees." Ryuuzaki said as he typed away on the computer.

I noticed the handcuffs were still attached. I wondered if they had stayed on for the whole ride up here.

"What's day is today?" I asked.

"It's still Tuesday, Light-kun."

Suddenly I remembered what I was going to ask Ryuuzaki before we were interrupted by Misa.

"What did I say in my sleep?"

L went pale. "I don't think this is the best time to discuss this; your sick, and it seems you get sick from worry."

"Well, if you don't tell me, I'm going to be more worried!" I half-yelled.

"…You said my name, or my alias, rather."

At that point I started hearing beeping coming from the monitor next to me. My heart rate was climbing.

A nurse walked in. "Is everything all right in here?" She asked.

"He's just anxious. There is only a 0.02% chance that anything unmanageable will happen."

The nurse walked out of the room with a worried expression on her face.

"Due to your climbing heart rate I assume that you were not dreaming about the case?" Ryuuzaki questioned.

I sat in silence. After about a minute I put my head on the fluffy white pillow and turned away from Ryuuzaki. I was never going to live this down.


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh man. Oh, SHIT! What the hell do I do now? He knows! Well, I guess the question is what the hell will HE do? _My thoughts were bouncing back and forth until someone burst through the door. We both looked up.

"Oh, Light! What happened?" It was Matsuda. _Well at least it isn't Misa._

"I have a fever. That's all. Actually, I don't know why I'm here. Ryuuzaki, why don't we go back to the room? I feel a lot better than before. Actually why don't we rejoin the task force? I feel well enough to work now." I didn't like the feeling of missing work.

"Have you eaten yet? Only if you can stomach food. I don't like being dragged to the bathroom suddenly."

"I'll go tell the task force you might come down later then. Later!" Matsuda then fast-walked right back out the door.

Ryuuzaki pressed the nurse button on the remote. This really was like a full working hospital, wasn't it?

"Yes?" It was the nurse from earlier.

"Could we get something for Light-kun to eat, please?" L asked politely.

I grimaced at the thought of food. "And maybe a trash can or something?" He added after seeing my face.

"Alright…" She wondered off in search of food and a trash can.

The two of us sat in silence for half an hour until the nurse came with a tray of what looked like a ham and cheese sandwich and a bag of consommé flavored potato chips. I wondered how they knew what kind of food I liked.

I took a bite of the sandwich and waited a few minutes to make sure I wasn't going to throw it up. I felt completely normal and healthy, so I continued to eat the rest of the sandwich and the chips.

We then proceeded to rejoin the task force, as promised. About two hours into working, at around five o'clock, Ryuuzaki dragged me to the bathroom. Again.

_Must be all of that coffee, _I thought to myself. I averted my eyes to the blue and white tiles on the wall. I was following the pattern with my eyes until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I spun around, ready to walk out the door when warm lips collided with mine. I squealed in surprise as they pulled away a few seconds later. Ryuuzaki had just kissed me.

"What the hell was that for?" I breathed.

"It was only an experiment, Yagami-kun. Do not think too much into it."

He proceeded to walk out of the washroom in the usual manner, hunched over, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. My mind was still trying to process what had just happened as we walked down the hallway toward the task force office. All of a sudden a familiar pain erupted in my stomach as I yanked back toward the bathroom. It seemed L was ready for this as he was running back as soon as I took my first step back.

As soon as I got back in the bathroom I started puking in the sink, since it was closest. I groaned as soon as I was done.

"So my theory was correct," L stated in a monotone.

"Theory?" I panted.

"Yes. It seems you are in love with me, Light-kun."


End file.
